User talk:Amathuztus
This is the Talk Page of Amathuztus. If you wish to contact me, please leave a message below and sign it with your username and I'll reply as soon as possible. Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Office of Price Administration page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Tom (Talk) 18:12, January 4, 2011 In game the commission was formed sometime before 1929 as thats when they allowed Clemente to form his own family, also don't add the real families again as none where mentioned in game and some of the families you mentioned didn't even have seats until more recent years. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 19:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) There's a limit to how many pages you can have in the drop down menu so it was either cheats or Betrayal of Jimmy walkthrough so i took off cheats. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 22:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing it, i was editing in a rush and didn't notice it. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Only a few street names are known due to in game dialogue, only a few are currently known. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i appreciate all the edits your making to the wiki, i'm becoming less active on this wiki so i'm glad to see there are editors like you to take care of it. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 21:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Good eyes :)--Seth Tomasino 22:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i'm very impressed with all the info that you've added to pages and all the contributions you have made to the wiki. If your interested in becoming an administator on the wiki i think you should apply here. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Your now an admin, see for what you can now do and if you need help with anything i.e. blocking a vandal there are help pages or you can ask me. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Just call me Tom, whats your real first name? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:37, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to block users? Basically if someone breaks the rules warn them and if they continue to break them click on the user and go to contributions, there will be an option underneath the talk page, blog, contibutions bar and just click on block, block for a week and then if they return and break the rules again double it and so on. If its just a blatant vandal block them for a longer period of time, the max is a year, so they cannot continue to vandalise. Also try to check edits made by other users to check they are true or false or in some cases vandalism, with trusted regular users theres no real reason to do this. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sound good. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations-- 04:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm on xbox so not really, ask Chiquito. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I can get any texture of the game I do not know where to look exactly. I'll try-- 16:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Periodico1.png periodico2.png I got these pictures for now. There must be more but I do not know where to look. Then go looking for more-- 17:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm just wondering if you know that you can change signature colours and the colour of the i am amzathuztus on your userpage. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, i've changed mine to fit in more with the L.A. Noire wiki theme. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 21:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Been and admin So how do you like been an admin? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Probation Period You've been an admin for a few days now and your doing a good job and pretty much know everything, your probation period is now over and your a fully fledged admin on this wiki. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 10:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) There pretty much all mentioned in the Mafia Series Timeline so i don't think its needed. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Me and my edits Is it really necessary to talk to me as I'm edit hunting. My edits might be true but still I like to help the site OK. If you are catch in my talk page, I will write a warning and say the line in The Godfather with out saying sister. He's never confirmed to be Sicilian, he may just be italian. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Many non sicilians were in the mafia, you just have to be of italian descent. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tommy Angelo I have played the game its clear the protagonist is of Italian decent but were he was born or the region is not explained it would be better changing it to Italian=American --Owen1983 20:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) BTW congratulation on becoming an Admin--Owen1983 20:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Lets just stick to what we know, unless its confirmed that he was sicilian lets just leave it, the 2k czech staff don't seem to pay much attention to the Mafia anyway. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 20:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you like the mission Exit The Dragon?--Seth Tomasino 09:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the family bit on the main page? also how close are you to the Capo di tutti capi achievement? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Carlo's apartment. Game 2011-01-15 08-36-38-84.png Game 2011-01-15 08-37-17-46.png -- 15:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Morello's I never got to play Mafia: city of lost heaven so i don't know, can you enter Morello's Lounge Bar? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I kind of feel bad, you were so close to getting the lucky edit achievement but i edited my userpage and got it. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 20:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm and xbox guy and i've tried pc games before, i got Mafia 2 so i could mod it, but it didn't work, i got Mafia 1 for xbox though, that didn't work either. In future could you not edit the polls, it resets the poll to 0 votes. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed you've added an associate category to all associates, if your going to do that could you do it for all ranks, thanks. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 11:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll do Soldato if you want, thats the one with the most i think, behind associate. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 11:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Joe's death is only implied, he was armed and he would of known something was going on when his car went another way, though nobody seems to have noticed that the way his car goes leads back to the road Leo's car is on, but anyway this is expected to be revealed in Mafia III and the majority of people actually think he survived so until his death is confirmed were not saying he died or adding the death category to the page. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 20:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Kill him and dump his body in the middle of a residentail street? and i think the writers do a good job but 2k just change it and make it a lot shorter and worse, they should have kept the original script with multiple possible endings. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you know much about the actual Mafia? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the game's been out for quite a while and so have all the DLC's, i prefer it low-activity anyway, less to check and easier to handle. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Not sure. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No i don't have it. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Done. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Done. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The.Tom.94 [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) good judgement In regard to Hals Month block as it is your first block I must say you dealt with this user very well. --Owen1983 21:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the article "grade level parking" does not exist. You can do this? mafia_parking.jpg 1PARK copia.png --Aquí llega Condemorrrrr 07:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed you've now made 1000 edits to the wiki, well done and thanks for all the edits. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think there needs to be a locatiosn category when there is a mafia locations and a mafia II locations, the only purpose it really serves is to show you the subcategories, which are Mafia Locations and Mafia II Locations, i think we should add the Gegoraphical locations category and all other locations categories to the Locations category but not evcerything else. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 11:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you are talking about.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) it's true though. you should have read it before i changed it.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm used to this "language",...--~Chiquito 20:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I understand you perfectly. Do not worry, the Spanish (or Castilian, Spain has 6 official languages) is very difficult to learn, has too many words. Use my wiki when needed. Put this picture. --~Chiquito 21:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You Got Mafia on PS2 or Xbox?--~Chiquito 21:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. In PS2 and XBOX exist a game mode, that is not on the pc version (Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven) but can not remember his name, I think "Grand Prix ". I think I will have to connect the PS2 because I can not find anything in GOOGLE. Also, this wiki, I think the prologue is missing (It's just a video) and the tutorial is optional http://es.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Misiones_de_Mafia--~Chiquito 22:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) response hal has been blocked before for the same behavior you did the right thing. --Owen1983 15:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I managed to do the article "Grand Prix ". I have seen the catches apartment of Paulie, you use an editing program like Capone or BScriptView 6.0?--~Chiquito 18:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Where do you pull your facts from? the sherman tank was used in WW2 and to a lesser extent, the korean war, but at that point it was already being replaced by the m47 patton. It certainly was not used in the Vietnam war, as the main tank was the m48. learn about U.S. tank progression before you post things that aren't true.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter if the spelling is wrong, so what. As long as the information is there. Now get over it. Feller91 21:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) can you look at my last message?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I did. it's like the second to last message about the sherman tank.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I think you should read my profile. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:32, February 14, 2011 (UTC) "Your just being silly mr. lanberry" LOL.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I don't really want to leave and i hope to return but i don't really have a choice in the matter. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I just thought i'd inform you of the current arrangement i have with ANAT0LY, if he breaks a rule he is banned for ever, do this by selecting other in the length of block and typing infinity, he's caused a lot of problems in the past. So if he breaks a rule block him forever. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It's up to you. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:00, February 14, 2011 (UTC) OH, your nickname is very long,...-- 17:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Estocolmo,... Genial¡¡¡-- 20:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Well it was a few things, i have a few medical problems and my heart wasn't doing as good as it was supposed to be after an operation i had a while back and there were a few personal problems which have been resolved and the main one was a false alarm, i'd rather not discuss those though. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I know, i'm glad there a good admin like you on the wiki if anything ever happens. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Really? it seemed bigger than that. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) In pretty much all of the developer diary's it said 10, why did they cut out 6 square miles, they were saying this while the story of frankie potts was out and the map was already out so they just lied to everybody. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I think they had a great game but they cut so much that they ruined what could of been one of the best games of the year. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I've disabled the vehicles badges, i think its best to stick with the original achievements. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well i've tried that before and unless its a contest with platinum badges available it doesn't work, also me and you are the only real editors, the other admins edit from time to time too, so only us will get them, it may have worked straight after Mafia II was released but now it won't. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thats one way to look at it, i've got a few Jimmy dlc's badges that no one else has, i really wanted a contest but only wikia can allow platinum badges and we had one before that for wanted posters, playboys and the walkthroughs so we couldn't have one, maybe we'll create some badges in a few years when mafia III is due to come out. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) wtf how are u a an admin already and have 1200 edits did u bribed soembody u joined like a month ago how is that possible???or u just hacked ur join date? He thinks he's done nothing wrong and is asking me to unblock him, i'm not going to, he doesn't think he showed disrespect which he did as mocking your comment is disrespectful. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The same thing applies for the characters category as for locations. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Its alright, by the way did you know the user who left that message on your talk page? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Its strange how they thought 1,200 edits isn't a lot, its the 4th most of any editor of the wiki, excluding ANAT0LY. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) 7,640 ;) he's blocked now anyway as you can't just come on the wiki and insult an admin and say he shouldn't be an admin when you're doing a great job. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) By the way ANAT0LY is now blocked for 2 weeks on the L.A. Noire wiki for what he said to you and about me. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) How many edits are you on according to the achievements. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 20:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I was sondering how close you were to the second capo di tutti capi badge. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well done on making 1000 edits to pages and getting your second Capo di tutti capi badge :) [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that ANAT0LY has reported you and possibly me to wikia about the infinite block thing, there's nothing to worry about they'll just have to check his talk page, the block log and some of the messages he left on other people's talk pages and they'll realise he has no argument. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 10:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Its never confirmed that Joe has a sister it could just be insults as he only says it when fighting and it says Tommy gets a job as a driver for a respectable company, it never says taxi driver, he could be a driver for another company or a chauffeur. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) By respectable company he could mean work as a driver for a non taxi related company as a driver or chauffeur. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Just because he used to be a taxi driver doesn't mean he went back to that, if you feel so strongly about it then change it on his page, but i'm not sure. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Yes I will help as needed but you have to say you need exactly. What vehicles do you mean? This?-- 13:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes I have skype. Chiquito.huguillo I'll get what you need-- 18:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Alex, have you seen the pre-order bonuses for L.A. Noire, if not i made a blog about it on the L.A. Noire wiki which is in the news section, also i just got made a bureaucrat on that wiki so i'll be a bit less active on here. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and you spelt bureaucrat right :) i'll still be active on here and to be honest since the wiki already has very few editors i don't think it will make a difference, i only asked you about the pre-order bonuses because some are an extra case, both cases sound very good. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:20, February 25, 2011 (UTC) sorry i apologize for the message i left i am really sorry and i apologize. Edits I made in Stairway to Heaven Why did you deleted my edits, they were nessessary. I also added the Notable deaths content just like all other Chapter pages in Mafia and Mafia II. -- 9:51 User:McCrillisNsiah February 26, 2011 Well done on getting the lucky edit :) [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you like the admin templates, do you want me to change the character image of yours? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) What the hell, you still haven't answer my question and still reverted by edits I made in the article. Going to change back. Gosh.......... User:McCrillisNsiah 16:04, February 26, 2011 Apologize I'm sorry about that blog, I was being a jerk and you're write about freedom of speech, anyways I'm sorry.--Quiet Man 03:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) i dont know what happened but i had a big slideshow consisting of the Frankie Potts the story pics and when i got on today all of my stuff was gone the slide show and the about me stuff --Bleuturtle91 02:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Bleuturtle91 I don't understand Dawgsays, why create a blog saying this is for badge, the most obvious case of achievement boosting i've ever seen, how long did you block him for? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) as your E-Mail states if you can help me.Yes as my last edit states i need help on how to get joe's outfit in joe's adventures,you know the black leather jacket with the red shirt because i noticed in the trivia section of the cloths in joe's adventures it states"it is possible to obtain the outfit in the PC version" but how exactly I do not know because the author did not explain on how to do it. so conclusion can you help me, do you know how to do it if so please respond if not try to ask the author on how if you can't i completely understand thank you. Your an asshole. and how did you make 1600 edits in a month and also become an admin? I've got to say i loved your psycho analysis of ANAT0LY and why he acts as he does :) Tom Talk 12:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm Angry and I have things to explain to I am tired of your ass reverting my edits such as Mafia II Demo, Luca Gurino, Francesca Scaletta, and other articles. Furthermore I have reasons to explain to you which resulted in you blocking me: 1. My IP address was banned on 2K Forums Games because I abuse other members due to them critizing my ideas for the next and fourth Mafia games. Now, my IP address change and I don't know how. I can' find a way to get my old IP back. I was not using it, I'm responsible for this IP. 2. I don't care if your an admin, stop reverting my edits I made on articles you have not right to do that. If users or IPs are doing something wrong to articles and you revert them, then why don't you just tell them about the rules of this wiki and the Wikia website rather than giving than a longer blocks, what the hell is that. You better stop this nonsense. And I will complain this to User:The Tom and the Wikia Help, because this is retarded. And what if I wrote the right info on the article then what will you say then? Hmmm! Stop this crap!. These strict rule in Wikia.com has got to change, I will complain this to Wikia Help, THIS WILL STOP. DON'T REVERT SOMEONE'S EDITS WITHOUT GIVING THEM REASONS! YOU SEE ME GIVING REASONS RIGHT AND USERS ON WIKIPEDIA ALSO GIVE REASONS. DONT REVERT SOMEONE'S EDIT WITHOUT A GODDAMN REASON! GOT IT! BANNED ME AGAIN AND THERE'S GOING TO BE TROUBLE! 3. Also, on the Luca Gurino page, you don't need to say "Luca Gurino (1906-1951) was a Capo in the Clemente crime family and the first high-ranking member of the Clemente crime family that Vito and Joe met. He is first seen in Enemy of the State at Freddy's Bar." Why cant you just say that in the Background content like other character pages. Also dont just say Vito say his full name Vito Scaletta. Now, I'm going to undo your revision to the edits you reverted mine. 14:15 24.189.170.26 13 March 2011 Also the reason why I removed the content "Cast" from the Mafia II page because people can go to character pages and find their voice actors which is listed on the characters' inbox information so there is no need for the stupid content "Cast" on the Mafia II page. 14:21 24.189.170.26 13 March 2011 And I want you to unblock my user account McCrillisNsiah immediately, because if someone blocks me, I don't know how to contact the admins who block me so you better teach me that. And you better reply at my talk page, if you don't, I'll just undo the edits you reverted mine and maybe I'll complain the Wikia:Help. 14:24 24.189.170.26 13 March 2011 Any pictures Editor 2011-03-13 21-39-26-53.png|Sarah's Apartment Editor 2011-03-13 21-39-44-89.png|Sarah's Apartment Editor 2011-03-13 21-40-03-93.png|Sarah's Apartment Editor 2011-03-13 21-40-55-12.png|Sarah's Apartment Editor 2011-03-13 21-41-18-31.png|Sarah's Apartment Editor 2011-03-13 21-41-25-48.png|Sarah's Apartment Editor 2011-03-13 21-44-09-32.png|Carlo's Apartmet Editor 2011-03-13 21-44-26-92.png|Carlo's Apartmet -- 20:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) McCrillis' complaint I was told that McCrillis made a complaint about you to wikia, don't worry nothing will happen, it kind of had the reverse effect, you'll see why after reading it: :That fucking ass User:Amathuztus has one HELL OF A MOUTH, taking shit about how he is Sewdish and has better English grammar than me. I'll I told him is that he should give reasons after he reverts someone's edits, but that motherfucker was talking a whole lot of SMACK, saying how Swedish second graders and himself included is perfect. This had happen to my talk page at Mafia II Wiki. When I get unblocked, I'm going curse the FUCK outta that 99 year old son of a hag. 22:20 User:McCrillisNsiah 13 March 2011 It ended with him being threatened with a block for his language, i'll let you deal with this though i suggest a longer block, a week or two should suffice. Tom Talk 21:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yesterday on Wikia community central. Tom Talk 22:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Help_talk:Helper_Group&diff=prev&oldid=622895, the wikia guy reverted it so McCrillis decided to put it back up, not sure what there going to do about him now, for the response see this. Tom Talk 12:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Awards I noticed on other wiki's admins have special awards they give to users that have caught there eye, i decided to try it out and have so far made one for me: Tell me what you think and if you like the idea let me know and i'll make you one. Tom Talk 17:42, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Its hard to get one, we had one when Mafia II came out but i doubt we'd be able to get one until the next game or DLC, if there is one. Do you want a special award thing doing for you then? Tom Talk 19:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, what colour border, what do you want the award to be called and what picture, that Henry one or some other?. Tom Talk 21:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) The same as mine? alright i'll get it done. Tom Talk 21:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) , tell me if you want anything changing, colour, picture etc. Tom Talk 21:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC) You should have that on your page though, you'd be the first person i gave it to. Tom Talk 21:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts? What do you think of this: Better or worse than the other one, also your thoughts on Mafia Wiki:The Family. Tom Talk 18:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:dawgsays blocked varför du inte ge mig en varning? Jag har gjort prestation öka innan och jag fick inte förbjudas och ja jag svenska